The swords
by iluvutoo
Summary: Kagome loses her family to Naraku and agrees to help inuysha and other peculiar people defeat naraku.Much much better than it sounds.....i suck at summaries. PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

She walked up to the guy who was signing people up, she looked around to see if there were any other girls there. But no luck, just like every other time, she saw no other girls at this type of tournaments.  
She didn't care, she was used to it, she happily said "Hello! I would like to sign up for…" but before she could finish the guy burst out in laughter.  
"Kids this days…go home before you get hurt"  
" Listen to me you moron I you either sign me up or I'll make you sign me up" she said quickly moving behind him n slowly pulling out a knife.  
Slowly she lowered the knife and said " Higurashi Kagome"  
"Is 12:30 okay?"  
She nodded and walked away.

Kagome was a miko , her and her father were able to control certain elements, Kagome's element of choice was water.  
Not many people signed up for this particular tournament since the price was so big everyone was scared of the people that might show up.   
There were five swords and five fights, the winner of each would get to choose their sword.  
These swords are said to be made by the gods, and had immense powers and they each had the ability to control a certain element, fire, water, wind, ice and earth, they were also to give their owner special powers no one has ever been able to control.

Kagome walked slowly, she didn't know which sword she should choose, ' I know I should pick the water sword…but that would not be much of a challenge.."  
She was too deep in thought and didn't notice the person running towards her.  
They crashed and both fell flat on the butt.  
" I am sooooo sorry!" she said looking up, now standing in front of her was a tall boy with long silver hair but wore a kind of hat and the most beautiful gold eyes she had ever seen, she found herself starring into his eyes and forgetting everything about her fight, the swords and anything else that could have been in her mind.  
"That's okay, it was my fault" he said smiling " so…are you here to see your brother, maybe your father?"  
She then woke up from her dream state and her smile disappeared into a frown " NO, im here to compete" she walked away thinking to her self "What a Jerk... he's just like every other guy..."

She won her fight with surprisingly no difficulty, the guy she was against didn't consider her a threat got distracted and when she used her special water attack he was caught off guard and went unconscious, Kagome smiled as she was cheered by the crowd and went to take her price.

'Which one!' she thought, she closed her eyes ' Daddy please... help me choose'

She reached for a sword, everyone gasped as she picked the "fire?" she was as surprised as everyone else, fire was the one sword no one had ever been able to control, the most powerful and feared.

Kagome smiled, she decided to stay for the festivities and wait until every match was over, even if she didn't watch a single one.

Everything was over by around 10:30 p.m. she stared to walk home when she saw the guy she bumped into earlier; she glanced at hi and said "congrats".

He was holding the wind sword "Oh yes... congratulations to you too, sorry if I offended you in any way earlier... anyways I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

'Why... does he want to talk to me?' she blushed and nodded.

The walked for maybe 10 minutes, they got to a big dark house, when they went in she saw all the other winners proudly holding their sword.

"I asked you all to come here because we are now the only ones who could ever stand up to Naraku, no one else has the power or the courage to do it, but if we all join-"

"Wait...you want _us_ to fight **Naraku! **Inuyasha I think you've gone insane" the guy was holding the earth sword and his name was miroku "You know I would follow you anywhere, I let you enter me in this crazy tournament but there's nothing we can do against HIM"

"I know there are demons out there but hey we can beat'em! We've got the swords! Im going with or without your help so everyone who is willing to fight to protect those they love, we leave tomorrow at 6:oo sharp!"

Kagome sure as hell wasn't going back tomorrow! Why should she? She has to take her of her family.

When she got home she could not believe her eyes, her home was burning in flames, she ran inside to try and help them but she found they had all been killed and on each of them she saw Naraku's mark.

"You're coming right?" Inuyasha asked with a pleading look.

" You know I will..." Miroku smiled "Come on you should know me better than that"

They heard someone come in the door and start running they both turned around and saw that strange girl that won the fire sword.

"I thought I said to come at 6:00 a.m." he stopped when he saw the tears pouring down her face.

"They're dead! All of them! Naraku killed my family!"

"I'm so sorry... I know how you feel, he killed my family too, you can spend the night here, there's a lot of spare rooms up stairs"

"No… I saw you have a gym" she wiped the tears off her face " I'm going to get ready for tomorrow"

Inuyasha went in the gym at 5:45 to see if she was still awake, he found her on the floor sleeping, still holding the sword.

She heard him, quickly got up to face him " I'm sorry I never thanked you for-"

"Oh but you did, you're coming , that's more than enough" he smiled and she got closer, Inuyasha was about to say something when Miroku came in.

"Hey INuyasha they're her- oh... am I interrupting something?"

"Ofcourse not" he said clearing his throat "Lets go then."

Everyone was in the living room, The guy with the ice sword, his name was Kari,he had silver hair like inuyasha but it was shorter, and he the clearest ice-blue eyes Kagome had ever seen.

Hai had the water sword, he was tall , darl hair and brown eyes.

"Well everyone ready" everyone nodded, grabbed their things and left.


	2. Chapter 2

"I must be out of my mind! I'm here…with 4 guys I don't even know, going to some place to attempt to kill the most powerful demon…ever…' she was tired, they had gotten no sleep in 3 days, they ate little and they still had a long way to go.

"So…I guess you must be pretty good" Miroku said smiling.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" Kagome wasn't trying to be rude, but she was about to faint and she was trying to hide it from everyone so they wouldn't think she was weak.

But somehow Inuyasha noticed she was looking a little pale.

"okay guys, lets stop here, there's a tree over there we can use it to spend the night" he smiled at Kagome but she looked away.

"I should go thank him….he's been so nice to me…'

She climbed up to the highest branch where he was sitting.

"Hey Inuyasha…thanks…well bye!"

"Hey! Why don't you stay here, there's a spot beside me, and its much better than down there" he said without looking at her.

Kagome smiled n sat beside him.

"Why do you wear that hat all time? You have such nice hair, show it off"

"I have my reasons…"

"Its…nothing"

" You can trust me you know"

" I know…go to sleep"

20 minutes later

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome was leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder and he was holding her by the waist.

"Yes?"

No answer.

"Yes?"

No answer.

Inuyasha looked down, Kagome was sleeping.

'She's dreaming about..me" he smiled and went to sleep.

-----------

Kagome slowly opened her eyes but couldn't move because Inuyasha was holding her.

She was his hat fell on her lap , she went to put it back on when she saw….two small doggy ears.

"Inu-yaa-sha!"

"What! Whats wrong?" His eyes went wide open as he felt kagome touch his dog ears. He quickly grabbed her hands, took his hat put it on and said " I can explain! Please don't freak out!"

"Why would I freak out?"

"I'm a half demon , please don't tell anyone! I don't know how they would take it!"

" That's alright, your secret is safe with me, I just don't understand, why hide something so adorable?" she smiled and stared to climb down and waking everyone up.

----------

"Hey! I think I see some horses over at the houses over there! We don't have to wlak anymore" Kari said.

They all walked up to the house, called for someone but it was empty.

"I guess Naraku went by…hey…there's only 4 horses" Hai said.

"I'll ride with someone" Kagome offered.

"Ride with me Kagome" Miroku said winking at her.

"No! ride with me!" Kari and Hai said.

"She'll ride with me" Inuyasha said taking her hand and helping her up his horse.

He got a couple of dirty looks but he was the leader.

---------

A week later…

"A lake! Inuyasha can we stop! Please! I need a bath" Kagome pleaded.

"Yea..sure.."

They all jumped into the lake and Hai stared showing off what he could do with his water sword.

He lifted some of it up made it do shaped and tricks.

"That is so cool!" kagome yelled.

Everyone was so busy looking at Hai no one saw the demon going for Kagome.

The heard something splash the water behind them , Kagome turned around and screamed, she touched her sword but it was stuck, her eyes stared to go blood red and with one touch she killed the demon.

This drained all her energy and she fainted.

Inuyasha quickly jumped and got her out, but she wasn't breathing.

-----------


End file.
